Fibrous structures, such as sanitary tissue products, for example, are useful in many ways in every day life. These products can be used as wiping implements for post-urinary and post-bowel movement cleaning (toilet tissue and wet wipes), for otorhinolaryngological discharges (facial tissue), and multi-functional absorbent and cleaning uses (paper towels). In some instances, consumers desire their fibrous structures to be soft to the touch, flexible (conformable to a hand), cushiony, absorbent, and strong, for example. Consumers also desire above-average cleaning ability, or at least the appearance of above-average cleaning ability, in their fibrous structures, especially for toilet tissue and paper towels, for example. The existing art can be improved, and the consumer desired results can be achieved, by the fibrous structures of the present disclosure.